Spider-Man: Marvel Team Up
Spider-Man goes on heroic adventures teaming up with Captain America, Iron Man, Thor, Wolverine and other heroes to thwart villains. The series franchise has the same similarities to a few shows like Batman: the Brave and the Bold and Spider-Man and his Amazing Friends but with Marvel Super Hero style series. The show's Spin-off is Deadpool: The Animated Series. In Which that franchise has the same similarities to a few shows like The Tick and Freakazoid but more 4th wall based. The show will air Feburary 29 2012 on the upcoming Boomerang Disney Channel. Characters Main Character: *'Spider-Man (Voiced by Neil Patrick Harris)' Other Heroes: *'Daredevil (Voiced by Brian Bloom)' **'Elektra (Voiced by Gabrille Carteris)' *'Mr. Fantastic (Voiced by Cam Clarke)' **'Invisble Woman (Voiced by Danica McKellar)' *'Iron Man (Voiced by Adrian Pasdar)' **'War Machine (Voiced by Dorian Harewood)' *'Hawkeye (Voiced by Thomas F. Wilson)' **'Mockingbird (Voiced by Elizabeth Daliy)' **'Wonder Man (Voiced by Steven Blum)' **'Moon Knight (Voiced by Robin Atkin Downes)' **'Tigra (Voiced by Tasia Valenza)' **'US Agent (Voiced by Steven Blum)' **'Arachne (Voiced by Terri Hawkes)' **'Firebird (Voiced by Grey DeLisle)' **'Black Panther (Voiced by Tim Russ)' *'Namor (Voiced by Joe J. Thomas)' **'Namorita (Voiced by Jodi Benson)' *'Luke Cage (Voiced by Greg Eagles)' **'Iron Fist (Voiced by Peter Dobson)' **'Misty Knight (Voiced by Masasa Moyo)' **'Colleen Wing (Voiced by Romi Dames)' **'Shang-Chi (Voiced by James Sie)' *'Ka-Zar (Voiced by John Cygan)' **'Shanna The She Devil (Voiced by Masasa Moyo)' *'Quicksilver (Voiced by Mark Hildreth)' **'Scarlet Witch (Voiced by Terri Hawkes)' *'She Hulk (Voiced by Maria Canals-Barrera)' **'Songbird (Voiced by Susan Spano)' **'Thundra (Voiced by Suasn Eisenberg)' **'Hellcat (Voiced by Gina Torres)' **'Black Widow (Voiced by Vanessa Marshall)' **'Ms. Marvel (Voiced by April Stewart)' **'Spider-Woman (Voiced by Tasia Valenza)' *'Ant-Man/Giant-Man/Yellowjacket (Voiced by Wally Wingert)' **'The Wasp (Voiced by Grey DeLisle)' **'Vision (Voiced by Roger Rose)' *'Professor Xavier (Voiced by Richard McGonagle)' **'Rogue (Voiced by Erin Matthews)' **'Colossus (Voiced by Tim Russ)' **'Thunderbird (Voiced by Dave Fennoy)' **'Gambit (Voiced by J. B. Blanc)' **'Sunfire (Voiced by James Sie)' **'Bishop (Voiced by Khary Payton)' **'Cable (Voiced by Lawerence Bayne)' **'Angel/Archangel (Voiced by Dave Wittenberg)' **'Havok (Voiced by Josh Keaton)' **'Jubilee (Voiced by Danica McKellar)' **'Dazzler (Voiced by Elizabeth Daily)' **'Banshee (Voiced by Quinton Flynn)' **'X-23 (Voiced by Tara Strong)' **'Emma Frost (Voiced by Kari Wahlgren)' **'Forge (Voiced by Lou Diamond Phillips)' **'Morph (Voiced by John DiMaggio)' **'Polaris (Voiced by Terri Hawkes)' **'Cyclops (Voiced by Robin Atkin Downes)' **'Jean Grey/Phoenix (Voiced by Leigh Allyn-Baker)' **'The Beast (Voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson)' **'Psylocke (Voiced by Grey DeLisle)' **'Nightcrawler (Voiced by Nolan North)' **'Sunpyre (Voiced by Kim Mai Guest)' **'Magik (Voiced by Tara Strong)' **'Longshot (Voiced by James Arnold Taylor)' *'Adam Warlock (Voiced by John DiMaggio)' **'Silver Surfer (Voiced by Chris Cox)' **'Captain Mar-Vell (Voiced by Roger Rose)' **'Nova (Voiced by Robert Tinkler)' *'Cloak (Voiced by Ahmed Best)' **'Dagger (Voiced by Tara Strong)' *'Maria Hill (Voiced by Margret Easley)' **'Dum Dum Dugan (Voiced by John DiMaggio)' **'Clay Quartermain (Voiced by Diedrich Bader)' **'Jimmy Woo (Voiced by James Sie)' **'Jasper Sitwell (Voiced by Cam Clarke)' **'Valentina Allegra de la Fontaine (Voiced by Grey DeLisle)' **'Phil Coulson (Voiced by Clark Gregg)' **'Ultimate Nick Fury (Voiced by Dave Fennoy)' *'Thor (Voiced by Rick D. Wasserman)' **'Odin (Voiced by Clancy Brown)' **'Heimdall (Voiced by J. B. Blanc)' **'Tyr (Voiced by Steven Blum)' **'Sif (Voiced by Grey DeLisle)' **'Hermond (Voiced by Josh Keaton)' **'Balder (Voiced by Nolan North)' **'Valkyrie (Voiced by Kari Wahlgren)' **'Volstagg (Voiced by Fred Tataisciore)' **'Hogun (Voiced by John DiMaggio)' **'Fandral (Voiced by Chris Cox)' **'Beta Ray Bill (Voiced by Jim Cummings)' *'Hercules (Voiced by John DiMaggio)' **'Amadeus Cho (Voiced by Sean Marquette)' **'Athena (Voiced by Tara Strong)' *'Black Bolt (No Voice Actor)' **'Medusa (Voiced by Iona Morris)' **'Crystal (Voiced by Kim Mai Guest)' **'Triton (Voiced by Mark Hamill)' **'Gorgon (Voiced by Greg Eagles)' **'Karnak (Voiced by Philip Proctor)' **'Lockjaw (No Voice Actor)' *'Guardian (Voiced by Jim Ward)' **'Sasquatch (Voiced by Clancy Brown)' **'Vindicator (Voiced by Tricia Helfer)' **'Puck (Voiced by Dana Snyder)' **'Snowbird (Voiced by Terri Hawkes)' **'Northstar (Voiced by Rino Romano)' **'Aurora (Voiced by Grey DeLisle)' **'Shaman (Voiced by Mark Hamill)' *'Black Cat 2099 (Voiced by Katee Sackhoff)' **'Noir Wolverine (Voiced by Steven Blum)' *'Werewolf by Night (Voiced by David Sobolov)' *'Falcon (Voiced by Khary Payton)' *'Satana (Voiced by Kim Mai Guest)' *'Howard The Duck (Voiced by Jeff Bergman)' *'Punisher (Voiced by Daran Norris)' *'Prowler (Voiced by Tim Russ)' *'Black Knight (Voiced by J. B. Blanc)' *'Goliath (Voiced by Gary Anthony Williams)' *'Captain Britain (Voiced by Brian Bloom)' *'Doc Samson (Voiced by Cam Clarke)' Recurring Heroes: *'Captain America (Voiced by Brian Bloom)' *'Col. Nick Fury (Voiced by Jim Cummings) '- The Show's Breakout Character *'Black Cat (Voiced by Tricia Helfer)' *'Dr. Strange (Voiced by James Horan)' *'Speedbal/Penance (Voiced by Benjamin Diskin)' *'Shadowcat (Voiced by Kim Mai Guest)' **'Lockheed (No Voice Actor)' *'Ghost Rider (Voiced by Nolan North)' *'Wolverine (Voiced by Diedrich Bader)' *'The Hulk (Voiced by Peter Lurie)' *'Blade (Voiced by Khary Payton)' *'The Thing (Voiced by Clancy Brown)' *'Deadpool (Voiced by John Kassir)' **'Bob, Agent of HYDRA (Voiced by Steven Blum)' **'Weasel (Voiced by Cam Clarke)' *'Storm (Voiced by Dawnn Lewis)' *'Human Torch (Voiced by Quinton Flynn)' *'Iceman (Voiced by James Arnold Taylor)' *'Firestar (Voiced by Andrea Baker)' *'Tony Stark (Voiced by John Cygan)' *'Madame Web (Voiced by Susanne Blakeslee)' Spider-Men: *'Ultimate Spider-Man (Voiced by Drake Bell)' *'2099 Spider-Man (Voiced by Quinton Flynn)' *'Noir Spider-Man (Voiced by Chirstopher Daniel Barnes)' *'1602 Spider-Man (Voiced by Josh Keaton)' *'Scarlet Spider (Voiced by Rino Romano)' *'Spider-Ham (Voiced by Benjamin Diskin)' Guest Allies: *'Uatu The Watcher (Voiced by Leonard Nimoy)' *'Edwin Jarvis (Voiced by Philip Proctor)' *'Wong (Voiced by George Takei)' *'Franklin Richards (Voiced by Logan Grove)' *'H.E.R.B.I.E. (Voiced by Cam Clarke)' *'Wyatt Wingfoot (Voiced by Dave Wittenberg)' *'Zeus (Voiced by Dwight Schultz)' *'Dr. Jane Foster (Voiced by Kari Wahlgren)' *'Bruce Banner (Voiced by Neal McDonough)' *'J. Jonah Jameson (Voiced by Daran Norris)' **'Betty Brant (Voiced by Grey DeLisle)' **'Robbie Robertson (Voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson)' **'Ned Leeds (Voiced by Quinton Flynn)' *'Ben Parker (Voiced by Edward Asner)' **'May Parker (Voiced by Marion Ross)' **'Richard Parker (Voiced by Jim Cummings)' **'Mary Parker (Voiced by Kath Souice)' *'Norman Osborn (Voiced by Steven Weber)' **'Harry Osborn (Voiced by Benjamin Diskin)' *'Mary Jane Watson (Voiced by Vaneesa Marshall)' *'Liz Allen (Voiced by Grey DeLisle)' *'Gwen Stacy (Voiced by Lacey Chabert)' *'Cap. George Stacy (Voiced by Clancy Brown)' *'N'Gassi (Voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson)' *'T'Chaka (Voiced by Dave Fennoy)' Villians: *'Doctor Doom (Voiced by Clive Revill)' - The Main Antagonist of Season 1 *'Galactus (Voiced by Clancy Brown)' *'Batroc The Leaper (Voiced by J. B. Blanc)' *'Red Skull (Voiced by Clancy Brown)' *'Loki (Voiced by Larry Cedar)' - The Secondary Antagonist of Season 1 **'Mangog (Simultaneously Voiced by Steven Blum, Robin Atkin Downes, Grey DeLisle, Kari Wahlgren, John DiMaggio and Quinton Flynn)' **'Ulik (Voiced by Fred Tatasciore)' **'Kurse (Voiced by Tom Kane)' *'Enchantress (Voiced by Gabirelle Carteris)' **'Execuntioner (Voiced by Peter Lurie)' *'Baron Mordo (Voiced by Philip Proctor)' *'M.O.D.O.K. (Voiced by Wally Wingert)' **'Scientist Supreme (Voiced by Nolan North)' **'A.I.M. Troopers (Voiced by Steven Blum)' *'Professor Thornton (Voiced by Mark Hamill)' **'Sabretooth (Voiced by Peter Lurie)' **'Lady Deathstrike (Voiced by Kim Mai Guest)' **'Omega Red (Voiced by Mark Hamill)' *'Thunderbolt Ross (Voiced by Keith Ferguson)' *'Rhino (Voiced by Peter Lurie)' *'Attuma (Voiced by Gregg Berger)' **'Andromeda (Voiced by Jodi Benson)' **'Tiger Shark (Voiced by Beau Weaver)' **'Warlord Krang (Voiced by Fred Tataisciore)' **'Byrrah (Voiced by James Horan)' **'Orka (Voiced by Dwight Schultz)' **'Llyra (Voiced by Tricia Helfer)' *'Magneto (Voiced by Clancy Brown)' **'Mystique (Voiced by Grey DeLisle)' **'Pyro (Voiced by John Kassir)' **'Blob (Voiced by Peter Lurie)' **'Toad (Voiced by Armin Shimmerman)' **'Avalanche (Voiced by Peter Lurie)' **'Mastermind (Voiced by John DiMaggio)' **'Multiple-Man (Voiced by Wally Wingert)' **'Juggernaut (Voiced by John DiMaggio)' **'Blink (Voiced by Tara Strong)' *'Egghead (Voiced by John DiMaggio)' *'Klaw (Voiced by Mark Hamill)' *'Thanos (Voiced by Gary Anthony Williams)' - A Regular Villain in Season 1, A Major Antagonist in the 2-part Season 2 finale *'Dormmamu (Voiced by Michael T. Wiess)' *'Impossible Man (Voiced by Dana Snyder)' *'Baron Strucker (Voiced by Jim Ward)' *'Grim Reaper (Voiced by Lance Henriksen)' *'Wrecking Crew' **'Wrecker (Voiced by J. B. Blanc)' **'Piledriver (Voiced by Nolan North)' **'Bulldozer (Voiced by Diedrich Bader)' **'Thunderball (Voiced by Gary Anthony Williams)' *'Madame Hydra (Voiced by Vanessa Marshall)' *'Venom (Voiced by Quinton Flynn)' **'Carnage (Voiced by Scott Cleverdon)' **'Mac Gargan (Voiced by Walter Bernet)' *'Morbius (Voiced by Nolan North)' *'Bolivar Trask (Voiced by Nolan North)' **'Bastion (Voiced by Keith Szarabajka') **'Sentinels (Voiced by Jim Ward)' *'Spilface Flanagan (Voiced by Brian Bloom)' *'Joey Pulanski (Voiced by Keith Szarabajka)' *'U-foes' **'Vector (Voiced by Cam Clarke)' **'X-Ray (Voiced by Keith Ferugson)' **'Vapor (Voiced by Terri Hawkes)' **'Iron Clad (Voiced by John DiMaggio)' *'Absorbing Man (Voiced by Rick D. Wasserman)' *'Shocker (Voiced by Diedrich Bader)' *'Taskmaster (Voiced by Wade Williams)' *'Kingpin (Voiced by David Sobolov)' **'Hammerhead (Voiced by John DiMaggio)' **'Jackal (Voiced by Brian George)' *'Kang (Voiced by Jonathan Adams)' *'Doctor Octopus 2099 (Voiced by Tara Strong)' **'Scorpion 2099 (Voiced by John Kassir)' **'Hobgoblin 2099 (Voiced by Mark Hamill)' *'Mandarin (Voiced by James Sie)' *'Whirlwind (Voiced by John DiMaggio)' *'Black Rose (Voiced by Rino Romano)' *'Hypno Hustler (Voiced by Phil Lamarr) Vocals done by Neil Patrick Harris' *'Inner Circle Club' **'Sebastian Shaw (Voiced by Graham McTavish)' **'Harry Leland (Voiced by Armin Shimmerman)' **'Selene (Voiced by April Stewart)' **'Donald Pierce (Voiced by Nolan North)' **'Stepford Cuckoos (Voiced by Tara Strong, Kari Wahlgren, Terri Hawkes, Kim Mai Guest, Grey DeLisle)' *'Ymir (Voiced by Gary Anthony Williams)' *'Chemistro (Voiced by Gary Anthony Williams)' *'William Stryker (Voiced by John DiMaggio)' *'Winter Soldier (Voiced by Rino Romano)' *'Radioactive Man (Voiced by James Sie)' *'Maximus The Mad (Voiced by Mark Hamill)' *'Shadow King (Voiced by Dorian Harewood)' *'The Skrulls' - The Main Antagonists of Season 2 **'Super Skrull (Voiced by Greg Eagles)' **'Paibok (Voiced by Khary Payton)' **'Titannus (Voiced by David Sobolov)' *'The Tinkerer (Voiced by Philip Proctor)' **'Doctor Octopus (Voiced by Dave B. Mitchell)' **'Mysterio (Voiced by Gregg Berger)' **'Electro (Voiced by Thomas F. Wilson)' **'Vulture (Voiced by Dwight Schultz)' **'Kraven The Hunter (Voiced by Jim Cummings)' **'Sandman (Voiced by Rick D. Wasserman)' *'Bullseye (Voiced by Peter Lurie)' *'Abomination (Voiced by Robin Atkin Downes)' *'Fin Fang Foom (Voiced by James Sie)' *'Chemistro (Voiced by Gary Anthony Williams)' *'Mole Man (Voiced by Gregg Berger)' *'Dark Thunderbolts' **'Baron Zemo (Voiced by Robin Atkin Downes)' **'Moonstone (Voiced by Terri Hawkes)' **'Green Goblin (Voiced by Armin Shimmerman)' **'Beetle (Voiced by Daran Norris)' **'Ghost (Voiced by Fred Tataisciore)' **'Centurius (Voiced by Nolan North)' **'Boomerang (Voiced by Steven Blum)' *'Ultron (Voiced by James Horan)' *'Mr. Sinister (Voiced by Don Leslie)' *'Apocalpyse (Voiced by Richard McGonagle)' **'Mikahail Rasputain (Voiced by John DiMaggio)' **'Abyss (Voiced by Quinton Flynn)' **'Holocaust (Voiced by Peter Lurie)' *'Sauron (Voiced by John Kassir)' **'Garrok (Voiced by Dwight Schultz)' *'Arcade (Voiced by Quinton Flynn)' *'Titanium Man (Voiced by Keith Ferguson)' *'Stilt-Man (Voiced by Dorian Harewood)' *'Hobgoblin (Voiced by Mark Hamill)' *'Dr. Walker Sloane (Voiced by Val Kilmer)' **'Anti-Venom (Voiced by John Kassir)' *'The Russian (Voiced by Nolan North)' **'Jigsaw (Voiced by Richard McGonagle)' *'Deacon Frost (Voiced by Steven Blum)' *'Man-Ape (Voiced by John DiMaggio)' *'Shuma-Gorath (Voiced by John Kassir)' *'Mephisto (Voiced by Fred Tataisciore)' **'Blackheart (Voiced By David Sobolov)' *'Strfye (Voiced by Lawerence Bayne)' *'Dr. Bong (Voiced by Gregg Berger)' *'Noir Goblin (Voiced by Jim Cummings)' Crew *Collette Sunderman - Casting And Voice Director Episodes Season 1: Season 2: Season 3: Specials: Five Star Spetacular: A compilation of five short stories written and storyboarded by the show's directors. Spider-Man appears as a cameo and a secondary character in all shorts. Epilouge: The series finale ended with Spider-Man joined by all of the series' characters as the sets for it's being taken down, by a Wrap Party by Deadpool and Bob, Agent of HYDRA. Breaking the fourth wall and addressing the audience, the hero said his farewells with the show's characters behind him. Prior to that, a Spin-Off called Deadpool: The Animated Series which features Deadpool, has been Green-lit. Category:Disney shows Category:Action Category:Drama Category:Comedy Category:Superheroes Category:Marvel Comics